Technical Field
The present inventive concepts relate to bagging stations used in retail stores and, more specifically, to interchangeable modules of a self-checkout system.
State of the Art
Self-checkout stations at a retail store permit customers to process their store purchases in lieu of a traditional cashier-staffed checkout counter.